Hidden
by beaucoup riant
Summary: An AU fanfic. Relena flies all the way from Japan in order to find her brother, who left many years ago. A deal is made and it's going to kill Relena's and Heero's relationship. Relena's soon to be hurt.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters. However, this plot is mine.  
  
*** Hidden  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: I took hip-hop a while back but I don't regret quitting it. However I don't know any ballet nor have any friends, but I try my best to make my writing seem real. And thank you to all the people who gave me sweet reviews on al my other fanfics.  
  
***  
  
A girl stepped into the airport. Her ponytail swung behind her; she looked around the place. They're other people stood and looked past her for their loved ones or friends. She was alone. She looked around for her friends that might be there. Relena did not catch sight of neither of them. Relena walked a bit further up. Coming to America to escape and find her brother was huge mistake. Suddenly Relena spotted two men. Deciding to walk towards them, she met Duo and Trowa. She smiled and swung her soft arms around them both. She had only carried her dark blue purse with her, her bags were somewhere in the airport. Relena, Trowa, and Duo walked towards a crowd of people. As Duo disappeared, all Relena can see of him through the thickness of the crowd was his braid. She was going to stay with Trowa seeing as how Duo and Hilde lived together. After a long minute of waiting, Duo returned with Relena's two bags.  
  
Relena looked out the window as they drove through the blazing city of Boston. They all sat in silence. They were going to a large apartment building right across the street from the Boston Public Garden.  
  
As Relena was shown to her bedroom, her eyes wandered through the house. They owned the whole floor. As well as Duo. The apartment was splashed with warm colors and plants. The kitchen was a nice size and it was decorated with art works. Relena was rich as well, daughter of the Prime Minster of Japan. However Trowa was the son of the Governor while Duo was just his parent were really in big business with really great people. Although they were rich, they were not snooty. However, Duo had chosen to go to a public school while Trowa and herself had chosen to go to an academy. As soon as Relena finished unpacking, she laid down on her queen-sized bed. The silk sheets were cool under her hot skin of spring. Her room was painted peach and the curtains were blue. Relena looked at her hip-hop outfit. She frowned. She had quitted hip-hop so long ago, before doing ballet. But she never lost her talent and her spirit for hip-hop. She came to America in search of her brother who had left her when she was only four but she remembered him clearly. After all this time, after she turned nineteen, she had finally heard from him. Not in person and not even his voice but just a letter with no return address. Pagan who had been almost a grandfather to her finally found where Millarndo was, in America. He did not say where but Pagan had told her to look in Massachusetts first. So she had choose Boston as her first place to look. Millarndo had always told her that he wanted to go to Boston. However he was about 26 right now. She had to drop the acceptations and all of her scholarships to the greatest academy in Japan. The Arts Academy. She had only gone for one year and had loved it before she had to drop it all just to come to America to go to a high school. She would have gone to her academy still but she had dropped it all. All of her scholarships, everything just in search of her brother.  
  
*** "Class, we have a new student from The Arts Academy of Japan. The school of many arts, dancing, music." Lady Une said. Heero looked up, he placed his leg down.  
  
"This is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Heero looked over to Hilde, Sally, Quarte and Wufiel they only seem to look at the girl before going back to warming up. Heero looked at Relena. Her golden locks were clipped up nicely and it sparkled in the sunlight from the wide windows above them. Her blue eyes were like the raging sea. She wore the same dancing outfits of the girls. Heero's gaze swung over to Zechs. He seemed surprised. "Relena Peacecraft had done hip-hop before switching to ballet. And why is that Relena?"  
  
Relena looked over to Lady Une. She did not feel like telling her why she had dropped her hip-hop. "Because I found something in ballet that hip-hop couldn't." Lady Une blinked before telling Relena to go over to the back. Relena was getting angry. Trowa was suppose to be here, but he wasn't. He was not going to be here this day. Relena walked over to where Hilde was. Hilde and Relena was able to chat all night last night and had slept over Duo's apartment. Hilde was a normal girl, but still, just because Relena was rich it didn't mean she couldn't hang out with people like Hilde. They were best friends and although her mother didn't like Hilde, her father and herself liked her a lot. Her father could not come to America with her and her mother did not want to, but Relena's mother hated her. It was her father that loved her. And although he had a great deal of as job and he was still young at the age of only 29, he had always let her be with him. At home and even at his meetings. His friends and partners were fond of her. They had always commented her of how she was different than their children and commented everything about her. However, Relena had talked to her father once she had arrived to Trowa's apartment and they would keep in touch with him. Hilde had visited Japan often with her, seeing as how her father had always surprised her by paying Hilde's fee to come to Japan.  
  
*** Heero watched as his classmates leave but Relena was still there. She seemed to be dressed for dancing again, however not ballet. She wore a soft kind of shoes, like her ballet shoes only they were white and these shoes were not pointed. They had smaller strips and tied onto her ankles, she wore sweatpants and a black tank top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Heero blinked. Relena moved to another room. Heero followed her. Wondering what she might be doing. Suddenly music rang through his ears. They were not soft piano notes, but the latest hip-hop music pouring from the radio.  
  
Relena stood straight before lowering her chin down. She wanted to feel the spirit of hip-hop rush through her body right then. As soon as she heard a thomp from the music, she placed her legs apart and than waited for another sound. A soft sound of a drum made her swirl and lift her head up high. She stopped and then moved her left foot forward than back. She moved her arms left before swinging them above her head. She lowered herself and than being in the same position lifted one of her legs and did a small back flip.  
  
Heero watched in amazement as Relena danced her hip-hop. She had not noticed him yet and that was a good thing. Since seeing Relena, if she were seen she would stop.  
  
She stood up straight once more only on her toes. She moved her arms apart and moved her head and than swung her left foot and twisted it around her right one. She moved her upper body a bit down but kept her feet in place. Her right arm up in the air while her left hand grabbed her left toe and gently grabbed it as she spun. She stopped. Relena listened once more for the right note. Hearing the guitar she let go of her toe and than swung her left leg out before shaking it slowly in. Before putting it behind her other leg. She raised her arms up high and tilted her head back. She kept her eyes closed as she let her arms waver down but kept her feet in place once more. She jumped and pounced a bit before swinging her right arm up and down before doing a front flip and than a split as the music faded out.  
  
*** To Be Continued. 


	2. chapter 2

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
***  
  
Hidden Chapter 2  
  
By Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: Hey you guys, I'm glad I can post two chapters up for all of the fans of my fanfics. I take art lessons as well drawing, but this story is not like the original Gundam Wing series. It's an AU.  
  
***  
  
Relena was breathing heavily. Another song pounced into the room but Relena had no desire to dance once again.  
  
Heero watched the girl with cold eyes. {I'm keeping his emotions the same in my story, for a while.} Her hair still in her ponytail but small dots of sweat was on her forehead. Her breath was heavily and her eyes were downcast. Her shoes shimmered with the ceiling lights above her. Heero remained in the shadows of the doorframe to the room. After Heero had a good look over Relena, but he seemed to want to watch even more of her but he did not. Heero left and went back to the dace studio where he could dance his ballet without thinking of Relena.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Relena got back to Trowa's apartment, she dropped her bags lightly on the couch and looked for Trowa.  
  
He, however, was not home. Sighing, Relena grabbed back her bag from the couch and dropped it off at her room and took a quick shower.  
  
When she had finished with that, her hair was damp, she didn't blow-dry it much. Relena went into the living room and picked up the phone. She wanted to check on her father, her grandfather, Pagan, and the other servants. Throughout the years of living in the mansion with the servants, she had helped clean and cook with all the servants. Even though her mother did not allow it. However, her father and grandfather loved her for trying to be thought of as being an equal. Her servants had grown fond of her and became friends with her. Relena smiled slightly with the thought of her grandfather sitting in the study room, with his glasses on while reading a book. He was a bit chubby and his skin was dark and old. He was very warm and nice. Gentle and kind as his father was. Her grandfather, father, as well as herself use to go out into the big gardens at the nights in summer and plant some roses or whatever flowers. They would water them and than go by the pond and look at the stars while talking.  
  
"Hello?" The old voice made Relena smile even more.  
  
"Grandfather?"  
  
"Relena? Oh it is so good to hear your voice again! The house seems very sad without you." There was yelling behind him but it was faded.  
  
"Is mother yelling again, Grandfather?"  
  
"So you could hear?" He chuckled. Suddenly he spoke in Japanese with words of English.  
  
"So how is America?"  
  
"You mean Boston? It's wonderful. It's like a small city in Japan. It's always awake and loud."  
  
"So, Relena, have you found Millarndo yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't, Grandfather. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, when you want to come home than just come home. Your father isn't back yet."  
  
Relena frowned. But she knew that his job was important, so she would not whine. She had never whined when her father had to go to his job and come home very late, because just by a simple hug or a hello made up for all the time he missed.  
  
"Alright, Grandfather. Ai Shiteru, Grandfather. Jedi."  
  
"Jedi, Relena. And Relena."  
  
"Hai?" Relena said.  
  
"Setsuna and Kira went to fly to America."  
  
Relena laughed and remember her friends back in Japan. She still hadn't called them since they were very busy on the weekdays, she knew of course since after all she was with them. "That's wonderful, Grandfather. I'll talk to you soon, ne?"  
  
"Hai, but not unless you are not busy."  
  
As soon as Relena hung up, Trowa came in.  
  
*** 


	3. Hidden Chapter 3

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You know it like the lyrics of your favorite song.  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 3  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of the encouragement you guys. You guys are the best! I'd like to thank Frances, for all the help and encouragement. Hey you guys, I hurried up to get this chapter up to you guys. Please review.  
  
***  
  
Heero passed by the hallways without notice. He walked into his classroom. Suddenly he froze. Relena Dorlin was in his seat of the art class, now he had another reason why he should have taken math class for his first period of the day.  
  
"You're in my seat." The class was filled of colorful pictures and the corners were filled of supplies and stools for when drawing something other than the usual. The desks were made of counters as if they were in biology class but in the draws, there were the supplies they would have to use. Suddenly the teacher cleared her thoart. "Heero, I've assigned Relena to be your partner. Seeing as everyone has one but you." There were large whispers in the room. Heero clenched his fists. Heero Yuy wouldn't know what to do with the new girl. He's just a playboy. No, he's gay. No way, I heard he slept with that Dorothy chick many times!  
  
"Heero?" Relena's voice rang in his ears. Driving away the voices of the other students that accused him. He looked at her.  
  
Her eyes soft and filled of concern. Her face and body facing him. But Heero's eyes were not on her body but they were in her orbs of sea blue. He was about to drown in them until she looked away.  
  
Relena glared at the other students who was staring at Heero in disgust. When they saw her, they turned their heads to draw. Heero sat down b her a few minutes later.  
  
"Today, class, we'll be drawing real life people. And now that we all have someone to work with, one of you will draw the other.  
  
Heero looked at Relena. After a few mere seconds her eyes met his, "I can draw you if you want." He could only nod. Relena told him that she'd meet him at the corner of the room. Each student had taken corners of the room where they drew their partners.  
  
***  
  
Heero sat very still, his body mass and his face each looking at Relena. She was still concentrating on the drawing. He wondered how she would draw him, would it end up good or bad? Suddenly Relena glanced up to him and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to mess you up, besides I'm almost finish."  
  
And it was true cause in a few more minutes that had passed, Relena had finished drawing him.  
  
"You can move now." Relena told Heero. He blinked. So fast? He slowly got off the stool and walked towards her.  
  
*** Heero stared at the picture closely, it looked a lot like him. As he walked towards the door to the men's locker room of his ballet studio, Duo swung his arm over his shoulders.  
  
Duo gasped. Heero sitting on a stool, with the same exact eyes, it looked a lot like him in his school uniform. Whomever drew it had even placed in a background drawing of a park. But the eyes were something to really look like, they looked exactly like Heero's only somewhat of small emotion.  
  
"Who drew that?"  
  
Heero glanced up from the drawing and studied his champion. "Relena."  
  
Duo whistled. "Man, Relena gots some skills! I wonder if she did drawing classes in Japan?"  
  
Heero shrug before he gently stuffed it in his gym bag. "Why not you go and ask her?" It was the last thing Heero said before he opened the door and stepped in.  
  
However, Duo did not follow. He had already changed before Heero had arrived to the hall of the locker rooms. "Hey, Duo." A soft voice from the back made Duo turn around. Relena was dressed in her lethod.  
  
"Hey, Lena."  
  
Relena blinked and repeated the name. Duo chuckled. "It's my new nickname for you. Can I?" Relena smiled and nodded.  
  
As they walked with Duo's arm over her shoulders, Duo and she talked. Duo was at her school but she didn't get to see him often since they didn't have any classes together but it didn't stop her from sitting with him and Hilde whenever she got the chance at lunch, study hall, and their small break time.  
  
"So did you take any art lessons in Japan?" The ballet dancer with the thick braid asked.  
  
Relena shook her head. "Than how did you draw Heero like that?"  
  
"I learned it but never took lessons. I think a few mf my artworks are up somewhere in Setsuna's mom's art museum."  
  
"Who's Setsuna? Boyfriend?"  
  
"No. He's just a really good friend. He's been like a brother to me since my.." Shaking her head she quickly switched the subject before Duo could notice, "Besides he already has a girlfriend. And that's my other friend."  
  
However Duo had noticed her pausing, but he didn't say anything about it. He would just have to crack it open whenever he got the chance. Suddenly Hilde joined them.  
  
***  
  
Heero flipped and turned over and over on his bed at late midnight. But all his eyes landed on when he turned once more was the drawing Relena had drawn of him. Sighing, all he was able to think about was the picture over dinner and doing homework.  
  
Finally, his mind settled on why he had remembered Relena's e-mail address. He looked at his desk which was covered in shadows, his laptop screen was open. Sighing he picked himself off the bed and started his AIM.  
  
Yuy300: Relena? Relenarose: who is this? Yuy300: it's me, heero. Relenarose: oh, heero. hi Yuy300: I want to ask u something Yuy300: where did u learn how to draw like that? Relenarose: I dunno, but I'll tell you one thing. I never took lessons.  
  
However when she said that, he had stopped talking to her. It was late at night and he could just sense she was tired. 


	4. Hidden Chapter 4: A Beated Night of A Da...

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: * Sigh* How many more times do I have to say it! I don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 4  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for hanging in there for me!  
  
***  
  
Relena looked around the ballet classroom. After four weeks of looking, she still couldn't find her brother, Millarndo. But whenever she saw Zechs, he looked like Millarndo a lot. However, he couldn't be. Relena was going to give up soon. She was losing hope each day that passes by without even a hint of where he brother might be, how he is doing and everything. Relena kept thinking of these things as she pulled out her purple tights and dressed in it. However, when she sat down on the bench to tie up her ballet shoes, she thought of how her father was and her grandfather. She wanted to see them again, instead of listening to their pleasant voices over the phone. As she pushed opened the door. Relena's mind switched from thinking of her brother and her family to the ballet. Today was when the workshop casting was going to be held. But, truly, Relena could not think of what part she would want to play with a heavy heart of only one regret. Hip-hop. She missed it a lot.  
  
When Relena was called, she stood up, however, she was not alone. Other girls were there as well with other company workers observing their dancing.  
  
*** Relena grunted, now her heart was even more heavy. Her mind wandered to the casting, her friend Duo and Hilde was going to be a couple in the Japanese play. Heero and Dorothy was the main couple, however Relena's mind had brunt the memory into her soul of how upset Heero was when he was assigned to dance with Dorothy. But even Relena knew why. Those rumors at the school about him and Dorothy. Relena however, was one of the princesses who are simply a crop member.  
  
As she told these events to her father over the phone that she had not even found anything about Millarndo from her part in the workshop. Her father sounded so sad and old, she wanted to see how he was and give him a gentle hug.  
  
After that, Trowa came home late at night but as Relena tossed and turned in bed asleep, the same nightmares appeared over and over each night.  
  
"Mili?"  
  
Relena looked at her brother as he madly stepped up the stairs to her father's office. Relena rushed after him trying to hold his hand as she always did whenever Millarndo went to see her father. She said his name again. As she reached for his hand, her brother grunted and pulled away. Relena stopped at the stairs. Her mother suddenly reached up and grabbed her by the arm. She was drunk again.  
  
Relena called out in pain and to her grandfather, suddenly realizing that her grandfather had gone off somewhere to another city for the weekend. Pain struck her as her mother slapped her on each cheek before throwing her over to the wall. Relena cried out in pain.  
  
"Millarndo!!"  
  
Suddenly Relena could hear from outside her father's office, with tears streaking down her numb red cheek, him screaming at her brother.  
  
"You will not go!"  
  
"And just why not!"  
  
"I am your father, and I am in charge of you. Your sister needs you!"  
  
"I want to fly to America, I want to live the life I want too! I don't want to take over you when you die!"  
  
Suddenly Relena was face to face with Millarndo, he pushed her aside before saying a gentle silent good-bye. Her father suddenly came out, but instead of chasing after her brother, he noticed her swallowen cheeks.  
  
Her father gently pushed the tears gently back and hugged her. "She did it again, didn't she, Relena?"  
  
Instead of answering his question, she stared as Millarndo walked out of her life.  
  
"Daddy, where is Millarndo going?"  
  
"Daddy, where is."  
  
"Millarndo going."  
  
"Daddy.  
  
Relena jolted up the bed, small tears lining her cheeks. Her breath heavy. As she wiped them away she got off the bed. As she turned on a dim light, she stared to finish the drawing of a girl chasing after a shadow that would only go further whenever she reached out to it.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Hilde walked in the mist of the city of the flashing lights as cars whistled by. The midnight air was cool with light rain. Duo and Hilde walked under a large umbrella, looking up in the sky once in a while. Finally after one hour of walking in silence, Duo said, "So. what about Heero and Relena?"  
  
His girlfriend blinked before smiling. She shrugged, "They make a great couple, but I don't think Heero is going to like it."  
  
Duo didn't need to ask why. Hilde was right. Heero might have thought of as gay from almost the whole school to the ballet. But even Duo knew that he wasn't. He saw Heero looking at Relena with more than he can get away with. The only people who knew he wasn't gay was Trowa, himself, Hilde, his two best friends in school Alex and Ben, Wufiel, and the others.  
  
Hilde shot her boyfriend a deep cold glare, before smirking, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Duo's mouth curved into a deep evil grin before nodding.  
  
***  
  
Heero came in late into the art class the next morning seeing as how he had bumped into Sylvia and her boyfriend which was one of his friends, Trowa. The art teacher sprung Heero up with one of her glares that made someone stop dead in their tracks however Heero being a tough guy, and one with punk ways shrugged it off.  
  
He sat next to Relena and somehow he felt warm, and it hurts him yet made him feel all warm.  
  
Relena flashed Heero a small smile. Glad he was here, she didn't want to go through Art class without anyone.  
  
As the teacher talked more and more about the project they were going to start, the more and more confusing it got for Heero.  
  
"Well you see, I think that with this project, it'll bring up your grades even higher. By drawing a scene of people, a background, I want it to look alive and live it's motions."  
  
"You will each be paired up with your partners whom in which I might add, sits right next to you."  
  
Relena and Heero looked at each other, but Relena was the first one to look away. ***  
  
It was very long for the project to even begin. However, Relena and Heero hadn't even thought of anything of it at all. Heero didn't want to talk to Relena and whenever she tried to talk to him, he'd push her off.  
  
***  
  
"So the plan will work right, Duo?"  
  
Duo gave Hilde a large kiss, full on the lips. He could taste the strawberry glaze on her lips; Hilde was the one who broke of the kiss for air. Duo nodded. The two matchmakers were going to make sure Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft become a couple, even if it meant making them "bump into each other".  
  
After discussing their plans, Heero caught Hilde's sight.  
  
Followed behind him, Relena came out from the double doors. Duo nodded as Hilde and him walked over to Relena and Heero.  
  
"Hey, Relena!" Duo shouted as he ran to stand beside her.  
  
Relena smiled and stood silent for a while to let Duo catch his breath. "You want to go to a club tonight?"  
  
Relena blinked. A club? She would think Trowa would allow it, seeing as how he had another date with his girlfriend, and for a fact she didn't even know who Trowa's girlfriend is. She shrugged to herself before thinking over it clearly, "What club are you planning we go to?"  
  
Duo blinked, he hadn't thought of what club they'd actually go to. Duo took a glance at Hilde, looks like she was having the same trouble of thinking of what club, "Black Roses." Duo replied.  
  
Relena went into deep thought, Trowa wasn't going to be there. He had said that his girlfriend and him would be going to a fancy restaurant and stuff. So Relena said yes and went on her way to change into her outfit.  
  
Duo jogged his way over to Hilde who had finished talking to Heero, "Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"I said we'd go to Black Roses and he said why not."  
  
"Same here. Only Relena seemed to have not wanted to go."  
  
"So you forced her?" Hilde asked with an angry look in the depths of her lovely eyes. Duo shook his head and Hilde let a sigh of relief. She was glad her boyfriend didn't force her new best friend into a club against her will. And it might do Relena some good, Hilde thought, after all, she did tell her about her brother and why she was really here. But simply, Relena had been staying up rather late just to get anything about him. And sometimes rarely, Hilde would find Relena in the girls' bathroom in deep sleep. Poor girl.  
  
***  
  
The rehearsals was something to look at. Dorothy and Heero danced really nice but it seemed that only Dorothy was giving out the emotions and Heero was simply going through the motions.  
  
Relena watched and waited for her entry. She finally slowly danced her way in and swirled around the two. She lifted her head up high and on her left toe she spun before disappearing. Soon after her, Zechs came in.  
  
Relena felt a wave of hurt at the sight of seeing Zechs dance, and she didn't get why she was feeling this way so shrugging it off, she waited once more before she came beside Zechs to dance beside him along with Hilde.  
  
***  
  
That night back into her apartment, she had gone onto the computer again, trying to get at least something about her brother. After four weeks and two days, nothing. She still hadn't even gotten ready for the club. Her mind was stuck onto finding her brother. Her hopes were lowing and if she couldn't find him before the workshop, she was ready to call it back to Japan.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door. Relena waited a few minutes before she came to answer it. She had changed into loose jeans and a thick sweater, her hair in a bun. She opened the door and there was Heero, Duo, and Hilde.  
  
Hilde's dress was something nice, it was blue but it made it seem as though it was black, it was low-cut and in the back it had a V-shaped showing off the smooth flesh of her back. Her hair was in a bun with some strands of hair falling away with light glitter dusted on top. Duo wore tight blue pants and a very tight blue shirt revealing all his chest muscles. Heero wore the same but his pants were black. Duo gave a once over look at Relena, "Lena, aren't you coming?" He said in his cheerful voice.  
  
Relena invited them in before running off in front of her computer. She sighed and shut it down.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
While she was gone, the three looked around the apartment, it was large but it wasn't as large as Duo's house. {Heero is somewhat rich but his parents don't work for something big, their just big business people.}  
  
After ten minutes Relena emerged wearing a black dress, ending at mid- thigh, the back of it showed a lot of the flesh of the creamy skin of her back. Her hair was down with her usual braids and it was dusted with glitter. She wore sparkling white lip-gloss and light purple eye shadow. Her bracelet was sparkled with diamonds and she looked like an angel in the moonlight coming from the large window of the study room behind her.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped and Heero gave her a long once over taking it all in.  
  
*****  
  
Please review. So here is a hint, in the next chapter Trowa gets one shocking sight that may cause Relena big trouble. 


	5. Chapter 5: A innocent kiss

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, you know the words by heart. You read it on almost every fanfic. *** Hidden Chapter 5  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: You guys are the best!!! I really am glad to finish up two chapters for your guys. Now that I have to work twice as hard as ever to work on my artwork for my scholarship, it might take a long while but I will never ever leave any of my fanfics uncompleted. Oh yeah and visit my site: . Sign my guestbook please.  
  
***  
  
Heero found himself looking around the club's surrounding. Not really caring if he got caught with the fake ID at all.  
  
Relena stood next to him, she seemed surprise at what place she was in and Heero could tell that she was uncomfortable being here. He was about to call in quits for her sake when they entered the club. Relena let of her breath, not realizing that she had kept it. Heero could hear her mumble, "Please don't be here, please don't be here.."  
  
***  
  
The flashing lights of all sorts of colors bounced in the roaring rages of the people in the club. Relena shivered at the sight. Now she knew why she had hated coming to clubs even in Japan. Men were mostly drunk, and it's smell was overpowering. Since the men were so drunk with heaving smoke and beer, they had taken off their shirts and it revealed their chests attracting women to dance with them. Relena shivered again. Scared. One time her good friend, Kira, who was part of a gang yet did good things, had gotten drunk one time and.. Relena couldn't think about that time. It was way to scary. She hadn't gotten raped or anything but still it was scary of how he had handled her. She could see remember that bruise and a fist slamming into her jaw. Kira was too drunk to notice that his friend was beating her up as well as Kira's friend was also too drunk to notice whom he was hitting.  
  
Relena gazed on into the crowd, most of the couples there weren't even real couples, Relena realized, they were only here for the sex.  
  
Heero offered his hand to dance, Relena looked around for Duo and Hilde. They had already lost themselves in the crowd. So having no choice, she went into the crowd with Heero.  
  
His hand was soft, strong, and warm. It held her waist protectively and the music suddenly sprung into the club. Loud and heavy.  
  
Heero looked at Relena. She seemed to be scared a moment ago but now she seemed happy. But something in his mind told him that he should ask what was wrong. But his mouth kept shut.  
  
Heero dipped her before placing her back onto her two feet. The other couples moved in. Relena could get lost with someone else and get hurt. Heero tighten his hand on her slim thin waist, not knowing it.  
  
Relena smiled, and her lips sparkled as a light swoop by them. Heero spun her and her back fitted against his chest. Heero spun her once more and they were face to face again.  
  
***  
  
Trowa and Sylvia walked into the club laughing about getting into their favorite club with a fake ID. Suddenly Trowa's muscle tensed and Sylvia could feel it. She looked over.  
  
What is that bitch doing with Heero? Sylvia thought. She had always loved Heero Yuy, and the only reason why she was Trowa's girlfriend was because this way, she could flirt with Heero all the time. But seeing Heero dance with the girl with golden locks and a perfect body just made her want to beat her up.  
  
Trowa in hand with Sylvia stomped in front of Relena and Heero who were dancing to the wild music.  
  
Relena opening her eyes, gasped. Heero and herself stopped dancing. Trowa gave her a quick glance at what she was wearing before running off.  
  
Relena eyes watered. "Oh no." She mumbled. Relena suddenly ran off slipping through Heero's hands like water. He ran after her. But she was long gone into the large building off the club. Heero then decided to look for Trowa, he had fled. But Heero could see Sylvia still there and turn through a corner. Heero followed after her.  
  
***  
  
Relena screamed in pain as she was thrown by Sylvia. "What do you think you were doing with Heero?"  
  
She picked Relena up and threw her against the wall, smirking when she saw a thin line of blood slide down her mouth as she slumped down on the floor. Sylvia punched her, "We were only.dancing.it was simply a dance."  
  
"Liar, I saw how you were looking at him. I saw how he was touching you. You want him!" Sylvia yelled before kicking Relena in the gut. More blood streaked between her glossed lips.  
  
"Heero never dances with anyone other than his ballet class. You have a thing for him!" She screamed as she threw Relena onto the wall and making her slump back down. A scream escaping her lips.  
  
As Relena got to her hands and coughed some blood out, Heero's voice sliced in. "Sylvia! What are you-"  
  
Heero couldn't finish for when he saw Relena coughing the blood and how bruised she was with blood streaking it's way through her lips, he rushed straight to her. When he looked up again, Sylvia was gone. Heero ran over to Relena and rushed up to her. Helping her up. She was limp and her eyes were heavy, she was in deep pain. "Please," Relena gasped, "Don't tell Trowa about this. It'll hurt him." And with that she fell limp into his arms.  
  
Heero's body was ridge as he looked down at Relena's pale and bruised face. He shook her, telling her to wake up. When she didn't open her eyes, Heero shook her with more force.  
  
*** Duo and Hilde found themselves sitting beside Heero in the waiting area waiting for a doctor to come out to report about Relena. Apparently, they had found out, that Relena had been stabbed while she was getting beaten. But the cut was in her thigh, they guessed; she had dodged. Suddenly a doctor came out with a grim look in his eyes, "Are you the ones whom brought Relena Peacecraft in?"  
  
The three teenagers nodded. The doctor sighed, "Well she's doing fine. But from where she got punch, might give her some pain while eating and talking in both the stomach and her jaw. Her spine is fine but it's a bit numb but it'll be a little bit hard for her to walk. She has already lost a lot of blood, as you all know. Does she do any sports?"  
  
"She does ballet." Duo told him.  
  
"Well she might not be able to do that for a few months. As well she'll have to be in a wheelchair for a few months." The three nodded before Hilde spoke up, her eyes red from crying. "Can we see her?"  
  
"She's asleep right now. But I think she'll need a few faces to see when she wakes up."  
  
The doctor lead them to Relena's room. She was the only one in there. A mask was placed over her mouth and nose helping her breath. Her left wrist where the id was kept and her other wrist had the monitor connected to it. When the doctor left, Hilde started crying again. Duo comforted her, but as he turned to pat her shoulders, Relena coughed softly.  
  
The three gasped and went right over to Relena, she opened her eyes. She looked around. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't so she gave up.  
  
Her hand lifted up numbly and pulled out the mask. She spoke in a soft voice, "Where am I?" She said before wincing in pain.  
  
"Relena, you're in the hospital."  
  
Relena coughed again and winced in pain. "When do I get out?"  
  
Hilde and Heero exchanged a sad look it was Duo who told the injured girl. "We don't know."  
  
Relena finally taking all the pain sat up and started to pull the monitors out of her wrists. Heero rushed over to her and grabbed her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to.go home." She struggled through the words, "I have to go and find my brother."  
  
"You can't leave." He said.  
  
"And why not?" Relena yelled trying really hard to ignored the pain.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Heero, I have to find my brother."  
  
Hilde between tears, said "Relena, we could help you look for your brother if you want. Duo and I can go on a search for him."  
  
Relena coughed, "No, I don't want to burden.."  
  
She didn't finished because Duo cut in, "Don't worry, Lena, but if we do it, you stay here."  
  
"But." But Duo and Hilde had already stepped out and went to the search. Relena sighed, before placing a small hand on her stomach, where it hurts.  
  
Heero gently placed her laying down on the bed and carefully re-did the monitors onto her wrists.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I want to get out of here." She whined. Heero laughed despite the situation at hand. "Well your not getting out of here without going past me."  
  
Relena smiled, she didn't allow Heero to put the mask on.  
  
Heero bent over her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Flashback***  
  
Duo and Heero were talking.  
  
{I'm a lazy ass on this part, guys.}  
  
They were talking. "So Heero."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think it's about time you asked Relena to go on a date with you?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Oh come on! I see you looking at her, more than you can get away with."  
  
Duo glanced at his friend, "You can take her out to dancing or something. Hell, she may be rich and all, but I met her before you and she's totally out of the rich and snobby kids. She acts as if she's Jamie from the book A Walk To Remember."  
  
****  
  
Relena looked at Heero, "Relena," he said.  
  
Relena smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. Their first real date was well, at the club and when they were dancing.  
  
***  
  
A week later, Relena had left the hospital seeing as how she was pushing herself into training and found her way out of the hospital and back to her life. Heero walked her home. Relena smiled as they were hand in hand walking towards the street of her house.  
  
*** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. 6:A Sweet Kiss into the sunrise

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!!!  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 6  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. Oh yeah and visit my site: . Sign my guest book please.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Relena weren't exactly a couple, but they were good friends.  
  
Heero walked in late into art class and saw that Relena had been set up on working on no one. The whole class was working of their projects and Heero felt disgusted and jealous as a guy came up to Relena and flirted with her.  
  
He knew and understands that they weren't a couple or anything, they had just shared one kiss; it could simply be a kiss of nothing. AN: Actually it was, it was just a kiss that said Please Get Better Soon.  
  
Heero shrugged off the feeling and walked a bit closer to where Relena and Ben, his best friend, and mate on the basketball team were flirting with Relena!!  
  
"So are you going to go and cheer for me for tonight's game?"  
  
Relena blinked. "No. I'm planning to cheer for the whole team."  
  
"Oh. But maybe after that, we can well, go out to dinner with the team."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Relena asked.  
  
Ben blushed slightly at the question.  
  
Behind them, Heero clenched and unclenched his fists. His blue eyes in thin slits.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt slightly calm when Relena turned around; sensing his arrival. She smiled sweetly to him. Heero walked the rest of the way to Relena and sat in the stool in front of her and her canvas.  
  
Ben, knowing fully well, with the glare that Heero was giving him, left.  
  
"So are you going out on the date?" Relena didn't meet his gaze and shrugged. She made a small movement with her pencil, making skilled movements on the canvas of Heero.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The answer didn't make Heero any more calm, but it made him angrier. What happens if she says yes? Maybe he should ask her soon.  
  
Relena giggled, "Calm down, Heero." She looked up at him and smiled, "Your going to make the picture ugly."  
  
Heero lifted an eyebrow, "Are you calling me ugly?"  
  
"Heero quit moving." Relena ordered, before sketching again. Shortly, she lifted up the picture, "See, now the whole face looks weird."  
  
Heero stared at it, she was right. It didn't look very nice.  
  
***  
  
Heero ran and caught the ball. In the corner of his eye, he could see Relena clapping and smiling. Who had Hilde cheering right next to her. Heero smirked, Hilde only cheered for her boyfriend, and he was on the other team. In their school, when there was a game, they'd play against each other. The school's two colors were black and red. Heero was on the red team, so was Ben, Alex, Trowa and Duo along with Quarte were on the black team.  
  
Shooting it, the time buzzer went out.  
  
Heero panted and beside him, Duo. He smirked. "Great game." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, since we won."  
  
The two laughed. The crowd slowly went out, saying compliments and things.  
  
Hilde thrust her arms around Duo's neck, as he spun her, not caring how much sweat his body was in.  
  
Relena walked up to him as he stood up. She gave him a quick hug; he returned it. Damp sweat clung its way onto Relena's sweatshirt and soaked through her tank top beneath it, but she didn't care. They broke, and Relena placed both hands on Heero's strong and sweaty arms.  
  
Heero smiled, "Hey, when I get a quick shower, you want to go and have dinner with the team?"  
  
Relena sighed, and she looked away. Heero took this as a bad sign. What happens if she was already Ben's girlfriend?  
  
"I. I don't know. I think I should do more research about where my brother is."  
  
Heero nodded, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Relena cut in, "My brother is in this city, Heero."  
  
Relena met his gaze and smiled, "Now that I get a small amount of load off my shoulders, I would love to."  
  
Heero kissed her cheek before running off. Relena met up with Hilde who sat patiently on the bench, her boyfriend; as well went to the boys' locker room to change.  
  
"So, are you and Heero a couple now?"  
  
Relena shrugged and rolled her shoulders.  
  
*** The dinner went well, most of the boys in the team had girlfriends so Hilde and Relena didn't feel lonely, but they felt a bit out of place. Heero, Relena noted, seemed to not enjoy being here at all.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero looked at her, masking his boredom and hatred of being here. "We can sit somewhere else if you want."  
  
Heero nodded, and when they exited Duo and Hilde followed. They didn't hang out with their teammates much and when this couple went, Trowa and Quarte followed. Soon, Ben.  
  
The small group of people walked in a large bundle, laughing and telling jokes. They were outside, although by the diner there was a beach. And now that it was spring, the air was warm even in the nights. In Boston,{right now, the gang is in Revere.} in spring and throughout summer in was cool with the shade produced from the tall buildings. But being in this part of the city, made the air hot with breezy cool winds that tickled Relena's skin each time it blew by.  
  
Relena held her shoes in her hands and placed them on the staircase leading from the beach to the diner. Relena wore a thin sweatshirt and some blue jeans, Hilde wore a dress and a tank top but now it was covered over with Duo's thick jacket over her shoulders.  
  
Beside her shoes, there were the others. Relena and Heero walked to the west and towards the place where the salty ocean water would wash up onto the sand and glide back before another foamy wave clashed into the sand.  
  
Relena and Heero stood at the tip of where the sand might be; they didn't want to get the salty water into the car, so simply the sand slipped through their toes. Relena crossed her arms around her chest and gazed out into the sea.  
  
It was close to sunrise and Heero wanted her to see the best of it. Heero noticed her slight shiver and he shed his black jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
Relena gasped and looked at Heero. She smiled at him as their faces met.  
  
Heero tilted his head and lowered down to her lips, wanting to feel her moist cool pink lips against his cold bitter ones, which had been frost by the coldness of both the ocean air and the spring air. He wore a thick sweater that clung to his chest, revealing much of his chest muscles, but he could stand against the cold. Heero slowly closed his eyes; he could sense that Relena was not pulling away, so he put his warm hand on her left arm. Finally their lips touched.  
  
His lips were cold and bitter, but soon it became warm against her own. She felt him put his two strong and warm arms around her back and drew her in the pool of warmth of his body heat. Relena kissed him back with full force, and she placed a hand in his own when he drew it up to her for her to hold it. His tongue glided on her lower lip, seeking permission to enter her mouth. Relena slowly parted them and then she felt Heero's tongue at the carven of her mouth and met her own tongue. She felt at peace, loved, and safe.  
  
While they were kissing, the sun rose up and sparkled many different golden colors onto the water that rippled. And when each wave sprung, a different color splashed on. Soon the waves blew in further up the beach. But it still had not reached the kissing couple. The beautiful faint sunlight sparkled on their faces giving more warmth.  
  
Heero pulled away gently and smiled. Putting a hand over Relena's cheek. She looked beautifully bathed in the sun's light. Like an angel, his angel.  
From behind them, which the couple had not noticed yet, Ben stood watching in shock, anger, and jealousy, clenched his fists and made a promise as he walked off unnoticed.  
  
*****  
  
Well how did you like it? And what is this Ben guy going to do?  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!!!  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 7  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys!! The only reason why that I haven't been on is cause I've been worrying about things. And a lot of schoolwork has been bugging me.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Relena sat in this class together, holding hands beneath the table. As they listened to their art teacher talking about the changes of their project. The more Heero and Relena smiled. They were going to spend more time with each other this way.  
  
Heero's mind lingered on how Relena would draw herself beside him on the canvas, but than his mind went onto the basketball game tonight. He wondered if Relena was going to be there to cheer for him.  
  
Heero frowned. He knew that she didn't want to go, she hadn't went out often with him since she wanted to find out more about her brother, but to tell the truth, there was nothing so far. And since it was almost Christmas, the team practices were longer till the gray skies became too dark with hurling snow. And he had to call Relena to pick him up. But his mind also wondered greatly on what he should get Relena for Christmas. It has been about seven weeks since they kissed and once in a while Relena would go to the basketball games and ate dinner with Hilde and Duo and him. Go to dance clubs and everything.  
  
But lately she has wanted to find her brother too much, that he called her instead of seeing her at dates and everything. They didn't kiss at all much, but that wasn't a problem for him. Because he was scared to do so too, and besides he had a lot of basketball practices to even see her.  
  
*****  
  
Relena felt warm as Heero slumped his shoulders against her shoulders, almost tipping herself over with his weight. Suddenly Heero nuzzled on her shoulder, tired from the long basketball practice. He had called her to come and pick him up, and told her that the basketball game was canceled because the other team was stuck in traffic in New York.  
  
As she and Heero walked, she thought of what to get Heero for Christmas. Finally reaching the limo, Relena helped Heero step in since he fell asleep but she did not know how. As she stepped in, she placed Heero's head on her lap. Heero groaned and nuzzled further up her lap. She smiled and places a hand on his chest. He slept silently and Relena didn't want to wake him. Relena told the driver, Sam, to drive to the upper part of the city than back to her house.  
  
Sam gave her a strange look.  
  
Relena laughed. "Sam, Heero's sleeping. Besides I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"Than why back to your house?"  
  
"Because, Heero told me that his parents would be bugging him about the Christmas gifts and everything."  
  
Sam grew fond of Heero and liked how happy he made Relena, so he did as he was told. "Oh and Sam?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena."  
  
"You can take the rest of the week off."  
  
Sam smiled and thanked Relena.  
  
*** It wasn't until about twenty minutes that Heero and Relena was back at her apartment. However, no one was there. And Heero was still asleep. So Relena dragged Heero to her bedroom and gently laid him down on her bed. "You're not as heavy as you seem, Heero."  
  
Upon hearing it, Heero smirked. Relena laughed. She bent down and kissed his cheek before walking out.  
  
Heero turned on his side and was still sleeping. After his long hours of basketball practice, he was beat. Relena sat in front of her computer, searching for Millarndo again. After placing her computer off of its sleeping mode, she went into the longing search.  
  
She wanted to bring the best news to her father and grandfather about finding her brother for Christmas, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. There was only one more week before Christmas. And still she had not gone Christmas shopping. Relena bent into her seat and looked up at the desk. There was a picture that brought a burning pain into her heart. A picture of her grandfather and her father with a picture of her dressed in one of the most simplest dresses of blue she had ever worn. Her mother had brunt it when she found out, and in return, Relena brunt most of the dresses that she did not like. So now in her closet loomed only a few party dresses while uniforms and a simple dress was hung in her dressing closet.  
  
Suddenly Relena felt two warm arms wrap around her torso. She leaned her head into his chest and smiled up at him. His eyes were still sleepy and his chin was on the crown of her golden locks. He nuzzled into it, loving the sweet rose scent of her hair. Relena giggled.  
  
Heero looked up and frowned, she was still looking for her brother. No wonder her eyes had black rings under them and she didn't wanted to go out much, it was because she was sleeping or looking for her brother.  
  
Relena stood up and placed her small hand in his; Heero guess she hadn't eaten much neither. Suddenly Heero remembered that at lunch, she didn't touch her food at all.  
  
"Hey, you want to go Christmas shopping with me?"  
  
Heero thought for a second. Maybe if he went, than he would get some idea of what to get Relena, or maybe find out what she was going to get him. Heero smiled one of his rare smiles at Relena and nodded.  
  
They walked through the town, and went into the subway to go to downtown Boston.  
  
The streets were dusted with a light layer of snow and people bustled around for the last minute shopping for Christmas. Relena smiled and Heero wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her even closer to his body to keep them both warm. As they entered a music store, a large wave of heat crashed on top of them. Heero smiled as he let Relena go. He followed her after looking around the place.  
  
Guitars and drum sets were stacked on the walls, and keyboard pianos were lined up in the back. The CDs were placed in metal stacks, and in the back there were a bunch of video games and movies. Heero found Relena looking at a few movies.  
  
"Heero, what should I get?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"Well, let me think? Setsuna, he's coming over to America for Christmas tomorrow."  
  
Heero looked at the movies she was looking at. Half of them were anime, and the others scary ones. Heero placed his chin on her shoulder and he placed both of his hands into his coat pockets. "I think you should get that one." Heero answered.  
  
He pointed at one of the scary movies, The Ring. Relena nodded before giving him a small kiss on the lips as she picked it up and bought it.  
  
Heero and Relena walked up to the electric guitars. Some had flames painted on them, some were red, some had dragons painted on them. They all shimmered.  
  
"Why are you getting there?"  
  
"For this friend, Kira. He's the boyfriend of my best friend. They're both coming over too."  
  
Heero frowned. "Are all your friends coming to America for Christmas?"  
  
Relena nodded. As she pointed out to the one with a dragon on it to the salesman.  
  
That meant that she wouldn't be spending much time together. Heero thought. Relena met his ice blue eyes with a dreamy smile as her soft lips moved and she talked in a soft voice, "Oh, don't worry, Heero. I promise to spend some more time with you." She returned her attention to the instrument. "Besides I still have to make up time I lost with you over the weeks."  
  
Heero smiled as he kissed her cheek and they left the shop together.  
  
Relena handed him the bags making Heero blink. Relena laughed. As she gently grabbed his arm and towed him through the crowd and into a small bookshop.  
  
****  
  
Heero and Relena returned back into the warm apartment with Heero carrying bundles of boxes and bags in his arms. Their cheeks flushed with the cold air.  
  
"Trowa!! Wow!!!"  
  
Heero cocked his head to look at his girlfriend's eyes. They were wide in complete happiness as she took off her jacket and helped Heero placed down the bags of gifts.  
  
Heero looked over to where Relena was staring. There was a large tree in the corner of the living room. It was fresh and it filled the room of a fresh pine scent. Trowa and Sylvia were decorating it. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
Relena seemed to have not notice Trowa's girlfriend was there, and as well Relena had made everyone swear that they wouldn't tell Trowa at all about what she did to her.  
  
As soon as all the boxes and bags were placed down and all the jackets were shed off Heero and Relena helped Trowa decorate the tree. Laughing and translating news and other things.  
  
***  
  
Heero hauled a taxi as Relena held hands with his gloved one. She smiled, her lips quivering slightly with the brushing wind.  
  
Suddenly a large gust of wind brushed by her and swept her right off her feet and pushed her straight into his body just when a taxi stopped in front of them. Heero blushed and smiled a little bit because her body fitted right into his as if she was made for only him.  
  
He blushed as Relena looked up at him. Her cheeks flaming hot with complete embarrassment as she brushed her lips smoothing against his own and ran up the stairs of the apartment without a word and as Heero got into the car.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8A few more days till Christmas

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say, so I'm not even going to bother.  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 7  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I got a large writer block before, but now I'm back!! Oh yeah and since I found out something more about Wufiel. I won't be putting Sally as his girlfriend in this fanfic. Instead I'll be giving you Natuku. Wufiel's gundam. Now since you already know, Shelong was it's true name, but do you know why Wufiel calls in Natuku? It was his what his wife wanted to be truly called. But her true name was Malian. You see in Gundam Wing, these two very young children had to get married when they were only 14. So one say Sally Po was given a mission to destroy Wufiel's colony. When this mission was a failure, Sally ordered to destroy everyone on the colony. When Malian heard of this; she got into a mobile suit and fought. Wufiel when he heard that his wife had gone out fighting, he went into his gundam. Because he wasn't just going to stand by and let his wife die. When he arrived, he order Malian to leave. When she did, Wufiel soon ran out of engry and when a beam was about to hit him, Malian took the shot for him. It blew her mobile suit up. However she only lived up to a few seconds. Before she died, she asked if she was worthy of being his wife. He said yes and that she was the strongest than anyone. Malian said that he was strong. With that she leaned onto his shoulder. Closing her eyes..when Wufiel sensed this he shouted for her to open her eyes. She didn't. After her furunel, he swore that he would live and fight for justice and from then he called his gundam after his wife because he thought that Malian's spirit was in there since she saved it before she died. Now the story behind the fighting and living for the justice thing was because before his wife died, he did not believe that justice ever existed. I got this story from Gundam Wing Episode Zero. And so I believe that Wufiel really did love Malian and that he cared for her before he fell in love unknowingly to her killer.  
  
Oh yeah and my quote is: "Live your life up to your expectations not other people's." ***  
  
Kira and Setsuna looked out the window. The large clouds swept by them up from the skies. Lilia suddenly placed her hand onto of Kira's. Sara was asleep on Setsuna's shoulder.  
  
A few hours later they were greeted with a hug. Kira hugged Relena tightly, suddenly he looked up. Kira glared at the young man in front of him. Kira narrowed his eyes.  
  
Relena looked up at him, Kira did not meet her eyes. She turned her head to see what was Kira glaring at. Sighing she smiled and said, "Kira, this is my boyfriend, Heero Yuy. Heero this is Kira."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kira only nodded.  
  
After watching Relena feel happy and hug all of her old friends, she held his hand once again. It allowed a small smile to form in the corners of his mouth. But soon it was always replaced with a glare at Kira.  
  
As they walked, they talked about the plans they were going to do for Christmas Eve. Relena had promised Heero that she would spend Christmas day with him.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Wufiel wait up!!!"  
  
Wufiel turned around to see Heero's girlfriend run up to him. She flashed him a smile. He said hi. "Wufiel, will you come to dinner with me, Duo, Heero, Alex, and some of my friends from Japan?"  
  
Relena paused, "And Malian. It's a Christmas dinner."  
  
Wufiel nodded just then he felt a warm hand rest on his strong shoulder. He turned around to have warm lips kiss his own lightly. Wufiel smiled. He placed his hand on her waist. Malian was about to say something until the warning bell rang, signaling that if the students didn't get to class soon, they'll be in the office.  
  
Wufiel and Malian turned their heads to see Heero holding Relena. Relena smiled at the couple and said bye for a while.  
  
"We'll meet at lunch okay?"  
  
They nodded and headed off.  
  
As Heero and Relena walked down the hall, Heero spoke. "So what was the Christmas dinner all about? I thought you were going to spend Christmas Eve with your friends and Christmas day with me."  
  
Relena giggled, "I am. It's just the dinner is with everyone else. I haven't talked to them as much as I should have, since now I have a boyfriend!!" She joked.  
  
Heero placed a fist in the crown of her head and gave her a nuggie. She laughed and sped off to class before him.  
  
Heero smiled and walked in after her. He was a bit amused and hurt when he saw that Relena was already in the corner where they worked at. But than again, he couldn't blame her. He thought that it must have hurt. He slowly walked up to her, hoping that she wouldn't sense him. He crept up than placed his palms lightly on her shoulders, he breathed in her right ear, "Boo!"  
  
She jumped. Relena heard a deep chuckle and it brought lingering warmth in her body. She turned around and blushed lightly. Relena jumped on Heero and laughed.  
  
****  
  
Wufiel and Malian sat down on a bench in the park. Watching joggers and bikers and people walking around the place in the cold midnight air of winter. Light snow fell down onto the never-resting city. But it didn't make piles. Wufiel looked up at the sky. The gray skies moved slowly above them and behind them the moon peeked out. Soon the gray clouds and the angel soft snow left and the stars shimmered above the city. Wufiel looked down into Malian's soft face. Her eyes were closed and her thick eyelashes brushed against her cheek. Her face was in peace. Wufiel smiled slightly. Suddenly Malian opened her black eyes and she looked up at him from his shoulder that was covered in his leather jacket. After a few moments, they kissed.  
  
Malian broke off the kiss lightly, and smiled. They watched the people in the park for a few more small minutes. Wufiel stood up, "Come on."  
  
He offered a hand to his girlfriend.  
  
Malian gladly took it and walked away from the park with him.  
  
***  
  
Heero woke up with the chill in his bedroom. He opened his eyes to find light snow falling down outside the window. He sat up and looked around.  
  
Heero gasped. It was Christmas Eve. He ran over to his closet and dressed as he was buttoning his shirt he walked around his bedroom in a hurry. But as he passed his nightstand he stopped completely of what he was doing. There was a picture frame of nice maple wood. But there wasn't a picture in it.  
  
Heero frowned. He had forgotten about the picture. Heero had wanted to place in a picture of Relena and him together.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.  
  
***  
  
Relena awoke with the loud ring of her telephone, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Heero, why are you calling so early. It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be spending it with your sisters and brothers. Your parents?"  
  
"My two sisters are over my aunts house but my brother is still here. My dad is still in Hong Kong and my mom's not awake yet."  
  
"And you called six in the morning because?"  
  
"Do you remember that picture I was talking to you about that I wanted in the picture frame I have?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay hey guys. I'm putting up a poll. Should I continue with this fanfic or should I write another one or forget about it? I mean I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I might not continue it if no one likes it. Now if you want to have me post up the whole story than well.20 reviews in total or more will make me post up the next chapter. And I know that I said before that I'll never give up on a story and leave it forever unfinished, and well I might intend to keep that promise.  
  
Well, my new nickname that everyone at school calls me is Angel of Death. Almost like the God of Death from Duo isn't it? And don't ask me why my piers call me that cause frankly I don't know. And well some peeps call me Death Rose Aiko over the internet, though I told them to call me that. Latz, for now. 


	9. A Tear from A Gift

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the past 8 chapters.  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 9  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't been posting up my fanfics so much but I've been busy.. like getting in trouble at school for the most lamest things. And also trying to finish my two best artworks before my scholarship is getting announced for sure. And winning another contest for another contest. I've been tied up practicing/training too that I barely have time for anything else!! Well forgive me if I make this chapter short but I wanted so much to get this chapter to you guys.  
  
**  
  
Dorothy did a few twists and turns before running gracefully to Heero. He lifted her high up in the air and she was down. She spun away doing a few pirouettes along the way then came to a halt letting Heero do his own. Then they were dancing once again.  
  
Relena came out and did a few turns around them, then hid back into the curtains. She was only, after all another princess. Though she wasn't as important as the two in front of her eyes. But from what she could tell, Dorothy was pouring everything out and Heero showed nothing. Relena remembered that Heero had said that Dorothy and him had once dated for a few months before he had started dating Sylvia. But then, Relena could not think of it anymore. But somehow everyone around her said that Heero was only a playboy. Shaking her head mentally she went back to the two and did some pas duexs with Duo before she was switched by Hilde. Then Relena did some pirouettes before lifting up her left leg and spun out of the picture.  
  
She didn't appear again until when the whole class was in the ballroom. Only two more months before dress rehearsals and the contest and the workshop. Above that, Trieze had told her that they would be going to Japan for the contest. Meaning that she'd be able to see her grandfather and father again. She missed them so much.  
  
***  
  
Relena arrived back at Trowa's apartment very late. The rehearsals went longer than usual. And Trowa wasn't there neither. Only a few more hours till Christmas, she couldn't wait. And this year, after Christmas they would be going to Japan in the early spring! Treize had wanted them to win this year and be the best!  
  
Sighing to herself, Relena suddenly remembered that she had to take pictures with Heero. They had taken a few yesterday since it was the Christmas dinner and then a long walk trough the park with Duo and Hilde. She was a bit upset at Duo at first for flashing picture of her and Heero kissing but after a few moments she had been able to get a few of him and Hilde so it was a fight for pictures.  
  
Relena smiled to herself as she thought of a present for Heero.  
  
"A picture." Relena said out loud. Running to her room to look for a small box she fumbled around to look for a nice picture for the picture frame that was a seven-inch by ten. Relena had been the one to receive the pictures because Duo had not known that Heero wanted the picture so he had sent it to Relena. Relena was so busy looking for the right picture that she didn't hear a knock on the door. After several minutes another knock came upon the door and it snapped Relena out of looking for one and making her rush to the door.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled as she slowly opened the door a crack to see a man standing in a UPS delivery suit and was holding two brown boxes. Relena blinked and cleared her throat. "Yes?"  
  
"I have a delivery for a Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Relena smiled and replied, "This is she."  
  
The man with blonde hair looked up and down at her before giving Relena a pad to sign; she did so and retrieved the package. After closing the door she glanced down at the boxes. One bore the address of her family's mansion and the other had no return address. Shrugging to herself she set the boxes down on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"I guess the picture will have to wait." Shrugging she tore open the box that her family had sent to her and came upon new satin Pointe shoes and a stack of Japanese graphic books. Smiling to herself she read the letter in her grandfather's handwriting.  
  
My Dearest Relena,  
  
Merry Christmas. Your father was the one to buy the Chobits twenty books of your favorite anime graphic books and they were the last one too. I however was the one to buy you the new ballet shoes. I know that you like to do hip hop before but I also know that you love ballet as well. So now that ballet has become part of your life more than hip-hop has ever been, I thought you might like these. Although you won't admit it, you have always hated hip-hop. After all your father and I had always seen the boring expression in your eyes when you dance for it. Do not try to hide it my dear. I'm sorry to say that your mother did not give you anything but I hope our gifts are just as good and make up for a lost of another present from your mother. Right now as I write this letter, your father is at yet another meeting. He has been having more and more each day and his eyes are sadder each and everyday since you left. We hope you may be able to come back to us soon, Relena-chan. Merry Christmas. To you to I.  
  
Love, Your Grandfather and Father.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she read the letter once more and the tears slid down her cheeks and touched her lips. She tasted the slat of her tears before they dropped down onto her skirt.  
  
"Thank you." Relena said as she smiled sadly and wiped the tears off of her smooth cheeks.  
  
She sniffed as she took the other box into her hands and stared at it for a long time. Relena opened it and found herself with a small stuffed panda with a branch of stuffed bamboo in his arms. Yet his other arm held a note that had her name on it. She gently pried the note out of the panda's arms and opened it.  
  
Relena gasped.  
  
Relena,  
  
Please do not look for me further anymore. I am happy now then I have ever been. It is not that I left because I hated you or because I no longer wanted to see you. But it was because of what father wanted me to be. I am so sorry if mother has told you that I left because I hated you. She is lying, please do not believe her. I am sorry that I haven't been around to keep you safe from mother's beatings or anyone else's since you from what I can see have many bruises and scars. Please forgive me. This gift is both for an apology and a Christmas gift since I had never given you one since I left. Do not look for me any more, you are tired and you must return to Japan soon, father is worried. Do this for yourself and me. I don't want to be found. I know you only want to see me and hug me once more but this is for the best.  
  
Love Millarndo  
  
At the sight of her brother's name, Relena broke down to sobs. "Do not blame yourself. I won't ever leave until I see you. You hate me and I know it." Relena choked out. "Don't lie to me, Millarndo! Tell me why." Relena gasped as more tears flooded down. The words were from her mouth but it wasn't from her heart. She knew that he didn't hate her and that every word in the letter was true. She wanted to see him so badly; she had never cared how bad she had been beaten by people. The wounds would fade soon enough but the hole in her heart would never heal without seeing her brother one last time. Hell, she had never been given the chance to say good-bye to him when he left when he was only sixteen. He had ran too fast back then for her ten year old legs to carry her. Relena only wanted to see him, hug him, and say good-bye to him and never see him again. Even though she had always followed her brother's words, she wasn't about to back down from finding her brother. Wiping the thousand tears from her eyes and taking slow breaths she threw the boxes in the trash and placed the panda on her bed. She placed the stack of books on her nightstand and her toe shoes down into her bag. Taking a long and slow breath Relena resumed back to finding a nice picture for her gift to Heero.  
  
**** A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry if this was confusing or something like that. And I couldn't think of anything for Millarndo's gift. Review please!!!!!! 


	10. The Shadow Eyes

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so put these following words in your head and keep it there until this whole story ends: I don't own Gundam Wing, only this plot.  
  
*** Hidden Chapter 10  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
AN: Did I take to long to post up this chapter??? Oh, I'm so sorry if I did. Anyhow you can only find out what happens next in Hidden if you fucking review!!! Okay please tell me this is a long chapter because if it isn't then I don't know what is good enough for you people to keep on reading my fanfic!  
  
**  
  
Warm beams of morning sun streamed through her peach curtains of her bay window and sparkled onto her face, warming her flesh. Relena opened her eyes and blinked. Twice. It was Christmas day. Gasping excitedly she quickly dressed and ran a brush through her hair. Even though it was a bit early for Trowa to be awake after a long visit to his father in Rhode Island and driving back, he was too tried to even get up. Relena smiled to herself. "He's been beat every night." Before se went into the kitchen she took a peek into Trowa's room. What she saw made her almost faint. There were two lumps resting on Trowa's bed! "Sylvia." She breathed and she closed the door quickly yet quietly. Relena breathed quickly trying to stay clam. After a few moments she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Shaking her head while smiling she set down to pan onto the stove and turned on the fire. Waiting as if warmed, Relena set out for the task of what to cook. "Pancakes? No, I'm getting tired of pancakes. What do American people do for Christmas breakfast?" Relena thought.  
  
Relena laughed at herself for wondering what American people cook for their families on Christmas mornings. But it was obvious. She had grown up in Japan and had spent almost all of her life there. Even though she had been born here, she had lived in Japan all her life and every Christmas it was rice cakes, sweet pastries, a healthy plate of sweet tasting rice, meat and so many mouth-warming things. And always for dessert it was a sundae of strawberries, raspberries, pineapple, and vanilla yogurt sprinkled with peanuts.  
  
"Should I cook that?" Relena asked herself. Shrugging, she set out the things she needed for the Japanese Christmas breakfast. As she waited for the meat to finish cooking itself she mixed the rice in a sweet sauce made out of lemon juice, water, soy sauce, and peppers. As she flipped the meat onto the other side, the door knocked. Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow and wiping her hands with a dishcloth she walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Heero!" Relena exclaimed. She threw her arms around her boyfriend in a tight hug. Relena could smell the clone on his leather jacket and his gray sweater that clung to his sculpted and muscular torso. Heero returned the embrace. He could smell her sweet smelling perfume on her neck. It reminded him of the smell of fresh mountain water and the fresh natural air. Smiling into her neck, Heero drew black slightly to capture his girlfriend's lips into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
After a while, they pulled back and Relena closed the door behind Heero, stalling for the time to catch her breath. After she turned her head back to Heero, he kissed her again for a short while.  
  
Heero snaked both of his strong arms onto Relena's small waist. "Hey." He said in greeting.  
  
"Hey." She repeated.  
  
Suddenly she pulled back and went back into the kitchen. After shedding off his jacket and draping it on the arm of a couch, Heero followed after Relena into the kitchen. The smell of meat being grilled onto the stove and a strange scent filled his nose and he smiled. His house had smelled like this when he awoke this morning. Only it wasn't Japanese food, it was gingerbread cookies and cake and other baked delights. He caught sight of his girlfriend turning off the stove and placing the meat on the plates. They were three plates but soon Relena set down another plate. Heero was guessing it was for him.  
  
Heero kissed her forehead and said, "I'm not here to stay for breakfast, Lena. I'm just here to give you my gift. But I'll be back by noon okay? My mom has a thing about spending Christmas with family only."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and he heard Relena chuckle. "Oh, okay. Well besides I have my friends from Japan coming too so it really wasn't anything. Though I wish you'd stay." She smiled up at him and then she spoke again; her voice dropping down a level. "Besides Trowa slept with Sylvia!"  
  
Heero and Relena tried to hold in their laughter but eventually it leaked out. It was way to funny. They had always thought that Trowa and Sylvia was a very, very, strange and weird couple. After the beatings Relena received from her, they were both guessing that Sylvia had a large crush on Heero. But it was also strange that Sylvia would be going out with his friends. Duo, Alex, Ben, Wufiel, and everyone else also knew that it was strange having Trowa date a cheerleader like Sylvia. Wufiel and Trowa were on the football team, Duo was part of the swim team, and Heero, Alex, and Ben were all part of the major sport basketball. Even though Heero had ballet in his life, basketball was one of the top three of his life. But of course Relena was the number one in his life even though she didn't know it.  
  
Suddenly they both stood up straight and gasped for breath after the minutes of laughing, "I wonder if he loves her." Relena said.  
  
"It's a bit strange, yeah I know. But I know that Sylvia has a huge crush on me." Heero shuddered. "And Dorothy." He added.  
  
"I think Trowa loves her but I think that Sylvia was only on it for the sex." Sighing to herself Relena resumed back to mixing. She had already finished making the sweet tasting rice, but at the moment she was mixing the rice for the rice cakes. The rice was a bit hard but after cutting it up with her spoon and mixing it smoothly with the salt and pepper it was soft and almost ready for some flavoring. Heero kissed her cheek and said something in agreement to her statement.  
  
Heero seemed to hesitate at first but he told Relena anyway. "Relena?"  
  
"Yes?" But his girlfriend's eyes were still on the bowl of rice.  
  
"Trowa was also doing this for the sex."  
  
Relena looked up at him, her sea green eyes wide. "What?!"  
  
Heero sighed and wrapped Relena into a comforting hug, "He has a crush on this girl name Midi Une."  
  
"Is she the daughter of Anne?" Relena asked. But Heero shrugged for he did not know.  
  
Relena sighed and pressed her forehead on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, her hands coming out to rest on his back. Heero soon swayed left to right in an attempt to be soothed and comfortable but after a few minutes that passed by quickly, Heero remembered something. Drawing back gently he took Relena's lips into a deep and long kiss, as they were kissing he placed a large box into her hands and then pulled back. "I have to go." He whispered before turning to leave. After kissing her again he left. Relena looked down at the nicely silver wrapped box in her hands and she set it down onto the coffee table and went back to cooking.  
  
Relena smiled to herself, unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her from the shadows of the wall that led to the kitchen.  
  
*** A/N: Who was that peering for the shadows? Was it looking at the whole scene of their conversation? Anyhow try and guess what Heero got Relena!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. A Deal

Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so put these following words in your head and keep it there until this whole story ends: I don't own Gundam Wing, only this plot.  
  
A/N: No, I'm not dead. Anyhow sorry if this chapter skips a lot of good stuff. *** Hidden Chapter 11  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
AN: Did I take to long to post up this chapter??? Oh, I'm so sorry if I did. Okay please tell me this is a long chapter because if it isn't then I don't know what is good enough for you people to keep on reading my fanfic!  
  
**  
  
Ben was in the gym of their school the following Monday after winter vacation and he was shooting hoops when suddenly somebody stole the ball. Ben grunted, he wasn't in the mood to play against someone at the moment; all his mind was on was Heero and Relena's kiss down at the beach a few three weeks back. He thought that Heero was his best friend; grunting again and clenching his fist he drove his fists into the walls. "She'll be mine, Heero. I promise."  
  
"Angry aren't we?" A female voice whispered beside him. Ben jumped and spun around to meet Sylvia's eyes. She snickered and flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, Sylvia?" Ben asked dryly grabbing the basketball from her hands and shooting.  
  
"You like Relena don't you?" She said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
Sylvia walked up to him and moistened her lips again, she slide next to him like a snake and whispered in his ear, "And you know I like Heero, right?"  
  
Ben grunted in response. "Well. what if I make a deal with you?"  
  
Ben held the ball in place just as he was about to shoot it and looked at her with greed and a smirk on. "A deal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*** Relena woke up at dawn the next day and it was cold! She clutched the teddy bear to her chest; the one Heero had given her. She loved it the moment she saw it, a classical brown fur bear with a simple classical red ribbon tied to its neck. It was so cute! She named it Chocolate Solider. She closed her eyes and hoped to fall back into slumber where she had been dreaming about Heero. But she couldn't sleep so sitting up she brushed and dress. What she wasn't prepared to find was Trowa sitting on the dining table and drinking a mug of coffee. Relena didn't get to see him much so she decided this would be the perfect time to talk to him, she hadn't been able to see him since she had arrived her. So after plastering a soft smile she walked up to him and sat down across from him.  
  
"Morning." Trowa said as he looked up at her and sipped his coffee.  
  
**** School was let out and Heero looked for a small sign of his girlfriend where he found her sitting beneath a tree on the bench in the courtyard talking to his friends, Alex, Ben, Wufiel, Trowa, and Duo with his girlfriend Hilde. Malian was there too talking to Relena happily. What made Heero's anger build up from his horrible day was that Ben's arm was over his girlfriend's shoulder. It was still winter and they wore thin jackets and almost everyone in the courtyard has left.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted happily as she threw her arms around Heero's neck and gave him a tight quick hug. Heero glared at Ben and returned the embrace a bit as they walked onto the bench and sat down. Heero talked to his friends as Relena talked to her own.  
  
After a few long minutes of talking everyone left for home. Heero and Relena walked home together.  
  
"So what were you doing with Ben?" Heero asked coldly. He flinched at his own words hoping that Relena wouldn't happen to hear his tone but he was wrong; she did. She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes telling him that he should've place more trust in her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He had his arm slung over your shoulders."  
  
Relena stopped walking and her eyes widened, "Really?" She hadn't known, his touch didn't reach her and if it had if felt ice cold like the winter's wind brushing past them.  
  
"You mean you couldn't feel it?" Heero asked.  
  
"No. I thought it was the wind, his touch was ice cold."  
  
Heero smiled and entwined his fingers with hers. It was nice to hear that Relena did not feel his touch. Yet his mind kept nagging him about something he couldn't clearly make out so he decided without thinking to ignore it.  
  
*****  
  
Relena was warming up when Dorothy snatched her and brought her to a dark corner under the staircase that lead to the dressing rooms. "I have to talk to you."  
  
Dorothy was kind to her once in a while when she wasn't near Sylvia.  
  
"About what?" Relena asked her.  
  
The other girl sighed and her eyes looked distant as she explained, "I'm going to move to Revere in Massachusetts. And I want you to play the leading role."  
  
Relena gasped but than she had to steer herself back. Why was Dorothy giving her the greatest role? "Why not give it to Sylvia?"  
  
"She's not exactly a good friend. But you are! I don't want Sylvia to get close to Heero. And I want to give the role I fought for to someone who's my true friend."  
  
Relena smiled as she hugged Dorothy. "But what if Trieze-"  
  
"I took care of it. I want you to play my part, Relena." She cutted her off with.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Yea I know confusing. I'm sorry!!! 


	12. We're going to Japan!

Hidden  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: Because no one has given me enough reviews I'm very close to giving up this story. Actually no one has hardly reviewed the latest chapter of Hidden and well I'm sorry. Because of no reviews, well hardly, I am very close into giving up this story completely. Those are my rules. I need as much support as I can get but right now it feels as if people who read my stories and review seem dead. These rules like no reviews than no next chapter, simple as that and it goes to all my other stories. Here is a preview of the next chapter.  
  
Warning: REVIEW BECAUSE I'M VERY CLOSE INTO GIVING UP THIS WHOLE STORY!  
  
Preview of the next Chapter:  
  
"We're going to Japan!" Relena shouted and she turned around to face Heero. He simply gave her one of his rare smile before she flung herself at him and hugged him.  
  
***  
  
"Why are we suddenly doing Giselle, Trieze? We've tried so hard at working on Angels Take Flight. So why the sudden change?" She asked her brother.  
  
"Because I feel that this whole storyline isn't good enough and we'll be working overtime during this month and next week when we go to Japan."  
  
"But that still doesn't answer my question. Angel Take Flight has a wonderful story to it and a lesson to people and wonderful movements."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean he's dead?"  
  
Her lips was quivering with fear and her body shook with fear and rage. When did this happen? And why was she not informed of this?  
  
"Please, daddy, please don't be joking around with me when I just got home. Please, daddy."  
  
Tears poured from her eyes and stained her beautiful face.  
  
"Oh, shut up you bitch!" Relena could hear her mother's voice screaming from up the stairs. Her father shook his head and hugged her close. Relena could feel memories flood her mind and she didn't even bother to hug her father back. Memories of the times her grandfather and her had went to the park and talked about tons of things.  
  
Her legs were weak and her body seemed to go numb. A scream shot out.  
  
*** "We're going to bring something new into the dance and I've just finished talking to the judges. We can put any other type of dance and mix it into Giselle. And that is hip hop."  
  
The two words ran arcoss everyone's minds in a confusing manner.  
  
"Let me introuduce a few people that Japan's greatest dance academy was able to set us up with."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: So if you want to read the full and LONG chapter, start reviewing. 


End file.
